Lamhe
by mithi
Summary: Hi...this time i came with this really emotional OS...Wanna say just one thing TRUE LOVE NEVER DIES Ffirst ever ABHIRIKA centric... Have a look...


**heya...again with an OS...aajkl OS bukhar Hua...first time ever something ABHIRIKA centric from my side...really emotional one**

 **read n review**

 **...**

A lady in mid forties coming out from temple of her house with plate of aarti in her hands..  
She wored light pink saree n shawl wrapped around her n specs on eyes...bit silver hairs tied in bun...no make up applied on her face..

A rhi hu baba...aap bhi na ... Yaad ha mujhe aaj aapka birthday ha...

She is saying while entering a room...n stood front of a wall filled with a pictures of handsome young guy with beautiful girl...

She stood front of his big photograph n applied tika...

Happy birthday handsome,She said with moist eyes...

Tumhara favourite cake bnaya ha,nhi koi party nhi ha...aap toh jante ha k aaj k din mujhe Sara time aapke sath akele spend krna ha,She said while kept plate on table...

Her gaze fell on a picture of them...they were on beach boy picked her on back n both were laughing

She drifted into past when she was only 22 n he is 24...

 **They went for picnic when she freed from her final exams n he took leave from bureau as he is Senior Inspector of CID...both were really happy as they got this time of togetherness after so long due to their busy schedules**

 **Both sath at rock n enjoying sunset...He wrapped his arm around her shoulders...she smiled as she felt most secure with him...**

 **Aap itna busy kyun rehte ha Abhijeet,She asked while tangling her fingers with his**

 **Taru yr jb tum CID join krogi na Tb pta chl jayega,Abhijeet said while twisting her nose**

 **Abhijeet aapko pta meri training k liye Maine Mumbai CID option choose kiya,main Salunkhe sir se sikhungi wow,She said super excitedly**

 **Haan sikhna us khdus se,He mumbled**

 **Abhi khbrdaar mere Salunkhe sir ko kucch kaha toh,Tarika shrugged her nose**

 **Acha baba nhi kehta tumhare Salunkhe sir ko kucch,he said emphasizing word Tumhare**

 **Abhi,She jumped in excitement**

 **Kya Hua Taru,He asked confusedly**

 **Gola,mujhe kala khatta khana ha plz,She said while dragging him toward stall**

 **Arrey dilata hu baba,He said while following her as he love her cute antics**

 **They bought kala khatta n start enjoying ...**

 **Both walking in water with hands in hands..**

 **Tarika yaad ha jb hum school mein the tum kitna drti thi is pani se,abhi main doob jaugi nhi mujhe ni Ana,Abhijeet said while remembering**

 **Tarika nodded...n splash some water on his face n ran**

 **Abhi pkdo mujhe,she said running**

 **Abhi btata hu,he start chasing her**

 **N both were running in water n after few minutes he caught her n picked from waist n start twirling...both were lauging n enjoying... Suddenly both fell in water n ditched badly...**

 **Yeh kya abhi gira diya...ab main ghr kaise jaungi,She said while standing**

 **Abhijeet picked her on his back n said**

 **Aise**

 **Utariye mujhe dr lg rha ha...plz abhijeet,Tarika pleaded**

 **Mujhpe bhrosa nhi ha,Abhijeet asked while tightening grip**

 **Khud se zyada,Tarika said smilingly**

 **Suddenly someone clicked their photo...**

 **...**

Tarika came back to reality with her phn buzz...

She checked msg its from Daya

Maine orphanage mein donation de diya... Apna khyaal rkhna

She kept phn aside n stood front of photograph of Daya n Abhijeet

Thank you Daya is jeevan mein ek scha dost bnke mera Sath dene k liye...

Aur yeh photo click krne k liye,she said smilingly while pointing toward first pic...

Then her gaze fell on another pic...the moment of her life...their engagement she wored blue n red combo lehnga n Abhijeet in red sherwani...They stop holding left hands showing their engagement rings...She smiled n lightly caressed pic

She stared once n eyes fell on other pic..Her pic with Abhijeet n best friend Daya...she stood with irritated face n both smiled naughtily

That moment flashed front of her eyes...

 **Its Tarika birthday party all were enjoying but Tarika seems unhappy...her eyes fixed on door as she is waiting for Abhijeet...**

 **Kya Hua tarika,Daya asked naughtily**

 **Kucch nhi,She replied irritated**

 **Vaise Kisi ka intezar ho rha ha kya,He asked hitting her shoulder with his**

 **Urgh,she went from their making weird faces**

 **She stood in window but someone tapped her shoulder**

 **Tarika**

 **Daya mujhe tng mt kro,She replied frustrated**

 **Tarika Vo nhi ayega actually use apni gf se Milne Jana tha,Daya said sadly**

 **Kya gf,she shockedly replied**

 **Hahahahaha,Daya laughed uncontrollably**

 **Tumhe toh,Tarika start hitting him with bouquet she holding**

 **He start running in hall n she start chasing n beating him..**

 **But she collided with someone n person hold her in arms n both lost**

 **Daya coughed fakely:Ahem ahem**

 **Abhirika came out of trance**

 **A gye aap,mil gya tym aapko,Tarika burst out**

 **Vo Taru tumhara gift choose krne mein tym lg gya,Abhijeet said holding ears**

 **Gift,kya laye aap,Tarika asked excitedly**

 **Yeh,Abhijeet showing him**

 **Tarika face expressions changed into weird n Daya start laughing uncontrollably**

 **Yeh kya ha Abhi,she asked pointing gift**

 **Ab tum jaisi junglee k liye yeh sher ka bcha hi Shi ha,Daya said replied laughing**

 **Abhijeet brought a soft toy of baby tiger**

 **Daya,Tarika frowned in anger**

 **Vo bchpn mein tumhe yeh sb psnd tha na Isiliye,Abhijeet said innocently**

 **Vo bchpn mein tha Abhi,Tarika frowned**

 **Ab dono iske sath khelna alley mela sher mela bcha,Daya said while pulling Tarika n Abhijeet cheeks**

 **Idea bura nhi ha,hai na Tarika,Abhijeet replied jokingly**

 **Abhi,Daya tum dono ki toh,Tarika shouts**

 **Daya put tiger toy in tarika hands she made weird face n duo smiled naughtily...**  
 **Meanwhile Nikhil clicked their photo...**

...

She came back to reality...her eyes are moist...n she sat on bed...her eyes had tears...  
She picked Abhi pic from side table n hugged pic... She remind the day when he came to her home in her absence to meet her parents just a month before their wedding..

...

 **Tarika parents were sitting in hall worriedly.**

 **achank Abhijeet ko kya kaam a gya,Tarika's dad said**

 **pta nhi phn pe bht preshan tha,Tarika's mom asked holding his hand**

 **ab shadi mein zyada din nhi ha knhi kucch ya koi mission,Tarika dad said with heavy throat**

 **Use ane toh dijiye fir pta chlega,Tarika mom replied**

 **Meanwhile Abhijeet came n touched both feet's**

 **Uncle aunty kaise ha aap**

 **Hum toh ache ha bcha aap achank koi baat ha kya,Tarika dad asked worriedly**

 **Uncle Vo m sorry,Abhijeet said with difficulty**

 **Sorry baat kya ha beta,Tarika dad asked in tnsn**

 **Uncle Vo...vo,but he couldn't complete his sentence as his voice stuck in throat**

 **He sweat badly n eyes were red**

 **Kya Hua...hum kucch pucch rhe ha abhijeet,Tarika mom demanded answer**

 **Main tarika se shadi nhi kr skta,Abhijeet shouts**

 **Tarika parents were hell shocked...both had tears ... Her mom fell with thud**

 **Tarika dad slapped him:kyun kahan gya ab aapka pyar...Vo diwano k jaise pyar krti ha tumhe aur tum(he paused) shadi ki sari taiyariya ho chuki.. invites diye ja chuke aur ab aapko shadi nhi krni...kyu Abhijeet**

 **Abhijeet had tears:nhi bta skta uncle**

 **Kya ab tum usse pyar nhi krte,Tarika mom yelled**

 **Krta hu bht krta hu usse,Abhijeet replied with moist eyes**

 **Fir kyun nhi krna shadi,Tarika dad asked while holding his shoulders**

 **Uski bhlaai k liye,Abhijeet replied**

 **Kya mtlb:Tarika mom asked confusedly**

 **Aunty aap tarika ki Khushi chahte ha na toh tod dijiye yeh shadi,aap usi din uski shadi Kisi aur se kra doh bol Dena dhokha diya abhijeet ne,he said cried**

 **Pr kyun abhijeet,kyun chahte ho aisa,Tarika dad asked in anger...**

 **Uncle but Abhijeet stopped n start coughing badly**

 **Tarika Dad held him from shoulder:u ohk na Abhijeet..koi pani doh**

 **Tarika mom bring water n passed toward Abhi...He about to hold glass but TM noticed something in his palm**

 **Yeh kya hya,She asked shockedly**

 **Yeh khoon,TD asked while seeing his palm**

 **Vo blood cancer Hua,doctors ka kehna ha zyada se zyada ek mhina,**

 **Both were hell shocked...**

 **Yeh tum kya,but their voice stuck in throats**

 **Ab btayiye uncle aap chahte ha k uske hatho ko mehndi ka rng bhi na chhote aur uski maang ka sindoor utr jaye boliye uncle...plz rok dijiye yeh shadi,He joined his hands**

 **Tarika dad hugged him n start crying**

 **Tarika nhi manegi abhi**

 **Mnana hoga aapko,Abhijeet shouts**

 **Thik ha...ab uski shadi usi din hogi jisdin tai hui ha pr Kisi aur se,Tarika dad sighed**

 **Chlta hu uncle,Abhijeet separated n left...**

 **That day Tarika had an argument with her parents abt marriage...she ran to Abhi house but moved back as she saw with some another girl...n agreed to marry someone else...**

 **...**

She back to reality n tears rolling down...She wiped tears n got up n picked a photo album..n shuffling pages every page every photograph has their happy moments..she stopped at page...a photo of his n Abhijeet... Both filled with colors red blie green etc etc... She kissing his cheek...n he holding a paint brush

She lost in thoughts of that moment  
...

 **Abhijeet bought a new house for them as wedding gift to Tarika...Tarika want to design it by own...He took her to that home...**  
 **Tarika overwhelmed to see new house...**

 **Wow abhijeet hmare room k balcony se toh**  
 **Beach dikhta ha m so happy,She said while hugging him**

 **Toh ab kya kiya jaye madam,Abhijeet asked naughtily removing strains of hairs from her face**

 **Tarika show paint kit n say**  
 **ab paint krna ha**

 **Abhijeet held paint tub n brush**

Yun hi kat jaayega safar, saath chalne se  
Ki manzil aayegi nazar saath chalne se  
Yun hi kat jaayega safar, saath chalne se  
Ki manzil aayegi nazar saath chalne se

 **Tarika too start painting wall**

Yun hi kat jaayega safar, saath chalne se  
Ki manzil aayegi nazar saath chalne se  
Yun hi kat jaayega safar, saath chalne se  
Ki manzil aayegi nazar saath chalne se

 **Daya entered with rest of team**

Hum hain rahi pyar ke, chalna apna kaam  
Hum hain rahi pyar ke, chalna apna kaam  
Pal bhar ho jaayegi har mushkil nakaam  
pal bhar ho jaayegi har mushkil nakaam

 **All start decorating n painting house... Abhijeet came n applied on her face...n ran she too chased him...**

Honsla na haarenge, hum toh baazi maarenge  
Honsla na haarenge, hum toh baazi maarenge

 **Abhijeet stood she spilled bucket full of paint on him...he hugged her n she kissed his cheek..**

Yun hi kat jaayega safar, saath chalne se  
Ki manzil aayegi nazar saath chalne se  
La la la…

 **Daya clicked photo of them...n also some group photos**..

... ... ..

She had tears in eyes...n hugged photo

... ... ..

She had tears in eyes...n hugged photo...  
She again lost in that moment of her wedding...

...

 **She is looking perfect bride in her red lehnga...but happiness excitement is lost somewhere...she is still thinking why Abhijeet cheated her...she had tears in eyes which she tried to hold...She picked a photograph from side table drawer.. She hold picture n start crying**

 **Why Abhijeet kyun kiya aapne aisa... Kyun chhod diya mujhe...kyun**

 **She tore his photo n threw outside from window n shouts**

 **I hate you Abhijeet I just hate you**

 **Meanwhile her mom came n bring her down... She is about to sit in mandap someone held her hand n pulled back**

 **She looked person shockedly**

 **Nhi tarika tum is trh yeh shadi nhi kr skti,Day said tearily**

 **Kya mtlb ha tumhara,Tarika asked**

 **Tarika Abhijeet,Daya tried to say but stop**

 **Mujhe uske bare mein koi baat nhi krni,smjhe tum,Tarika said in anger**

 **Nhi Tarika tumhe pta hona chahiye...bht pyar krta ha Vo tumhe,Daya said with moist eyes**

 **Jhuth,Tarika yelled**

 **Haan Tarika usne tumhe dhokha nhi diya dhokha toh uski qismat me uski saanson ne uske saath kiya ha,Daya replied n burst into tears**

 **Kya mtlb,Tarika asked worriedly**

 **Is trf tum doli chdogi us trf uski arthi uthegi...is trf tum zindagi ki nyi start logi aur Vo akhiri saansein lega,Daya said n fell on his knees**

 **Tarika to sat on knees n held his shoulder n shook him**

 **Akhri saansein mtlb kya ha tumhara**

 **Vo hospital mein apni akhri saansen gin rha ha is umeed k sath k ab uski saanson ki dor tut jaye k ab,Daya said while crying**

 **Kya Hua ha use,Tarika start crying**

 **Bl...blood cancer,He said with heavy throat**

 **Tarika yelled badly**

 **Dad mom aap jante the**

 **Both nodded tearily**

 **Toh kyun nhi btaya mujhe kyu,She yelled in pain anger**

 **Abhijeet nhi chahta tha,TD replied**

 **Kyun nhi chahte the Vo,nhi krni shadi mujhe Kisi aur se,She said while removing her veil**

 **Mujhe Jana ha vahan,yahan mere Abhijeet ha,She demanded tearily**

 **Groom got up n held her hand**

 **Chlo Tarika,main le ke jaunga tumhe vahan**

 **Tum bhi jante the sb Daksh,Tarika asked while looking him**

 **Tym waste mt kro Tarika,hmein chlna chahiye,he said while grabbing her hand**

 **She nodded n abt to move but stopped**

 **Ek minute**

 **Daksh stared her confusedly**

 **She picked something from mandap n moved out with Daya n Daksh...**

 **N other too followed them...**

 **They reached hospital...Tarika running in corridor n checking each n every room... Finally she opened door of ICU...**

 **She saw him lying on bed just like a lifeless body...she took weak steps toward him..**  
 **So many machines attached to his body...needles pierced in his body...her heart pinched to see him like this**

 **She reached near him n weakily called him**

 **Abhijeet**

 **He slowly opened eyes with voice of his life...**

 **T...Tarika tum ya...yahan**

 **Very Next moment she hugged him tightly n burst into tears..**

 **Kyun kiya aisa...kyun...bolo...yhi ha aapka pyar...boliye na Abhijeet**

 **Main tumhe dukhi nhi dekh skta...tumhari ankhon Mein ansuon ki vjh nhi bnna chahta tha but see bn gya na main Vo vjh,He said while wiping her tears**

 **Nhi ha aap mere ansuon ki vjh kyun kiya aap aisa bolo...Tarika asking in anger**

 **Meri zindagi ka kya bhrosa Tarika,aaj hu kl nhi,Abhijeet replied**

 **Acha koi bhrosa nhi acha yeh btau kitne din ha aapki zindagi 2 mhina,1 mhina ,15 din ya ek hfta jitnk bhi ha mujhe aapke Sath jeena ha apki zindagi k pal km ho ya zyada mujhe aapke Sath bitna ha,She said while placing her head on his chest**

 **Abhijeet wrapped his arm around her**

 **Tarika yeh koi movie nhi ha asl zindagi ha jao Daksh se shadi krlo,Abhijeet said while patting her head**

 **Fine shadi krna zruri ha na,krungi aaj hi krungi,Tarika replied while separating**

 **Meantime Daya n Daksh too entered...**

 **Tarika extended her hand n opened her fist slowly**

 **Yeh kya,Abhijeet asked shockedly**

 **Yeh sindoor ha Abhi,Jo aapko meri maang mein bhrna ha,She replied with tears**

 **Nhi tarika,Abhijeet said while turning his face**

 **Please,agr main aapki na hui toh Kisi ki bhi nhi houngi,smjhe aap,Tarika said in determined voice**

 **Nhi,Abhijeet again denied**

 **Maan jao Abhijeet,Daya interrupt**

 **Pr Daya main ise sari life ka dukh nhi Dena chahta,Abhijeet replied**

 **Abhijeet bna lo ise apni ptni,kucch din hi Shi Vo din iske naam likh doh plz beta,Tarika dad said with tears**

 **Abhijeet looked at all faces whose looking him with hope**

 **Abhijeet held tarika hand n took a pinch of vermilion from box n filled her forehead with that**

 **N both burst into tears...**

 **Tarika hugged him tightly...then Daksh kept something in Abhi hand...he nodded n put wedding chain around Tarika neck...**

 **Finally they got married...both were still in hug...He kissed Tarika forehead...she smiled through tears...**

 **Suddenly he start coughing badly...All became worried...Tarika start patting his back...Daya shouts for doctor...**

 **Doctor arrived with his team n sent all out but Tarika didn't go...She stop near her bed n seeing everything with tears...Doctors were trying hard to save him but screen show straight lines...n his body became lifeless... Soul of his flew away leaving his body n all...**

 **Doctor said:m sorry**

 **Tarika ran to him n hugged his body n shattered badly...all were crying badly but Abhijeet went leaving all in pool of sorrows n tears**

 **Tarika screamed:Abhijeet**

 **She is shaking his body badly but he didn't respond...Finally he broke the cage of all pain he had...**

...

Tarika crying badly while hugging his photo...she is crying crying n crying... She controlled n sat with closed eyes...

She opened her eyes with a touch on her hand n saw a girl abt 25

A gyi aap Sreya,Tarika asked while kissing her cheek

(adopted daughter of Abhijeet from nanhi gawah)

Mumma aaj papa ka b'day ha aur aap yahan baithi ha chliye cake cut kre,she said with use of sign language

Tarika nodded n held her hand both stood front of Abhijeet photographs with cake

She signalled:cake cut kro

Tarika nodded n held her hand n both cut cake...both fed each other n hugged each other...shedded some silent tears... They separated with smile

Main apke liye pasta bnau,Sreya asked in sign language

Tarika kissed her hand with smile...She moved to kitchen...n Tarika stood front of her life Picture...she had some tears.. N taking to pic

Kya bola tha,akeli nhi hu main...dekho hr jgh hmare bitaye huye pal,aapki yaadein aur hmari beti Sreya...bht bdi Painter bn gyi ha Vo...thank you Abhijeet itni khushiya dene k liye...aap ...aap toh hmesha sath ha mere...hai na Abhijeet meri sanson dhdkno aur atma hr jgh bste ha aap...bs intezar ha kb aapse mil paungi...jldi hi aungi aapke pass...

She still standing there n talking with Abhijeet photograph...

 **Saanse To Bas Numaaish Hain...**  
 **Zindagi To Meri Tum Ho...**

 **...**

 **A/N:so I knw everyone is ready with eggs tomato n sandals...i think I should run now...**

 **Ok m running u just give ur feedback in review box**

 **TC**

 **Lots of love**

 **Mithi**..


End file.
